


Sour Grapes

by Morgana



Series: Spike's Seven Deadly Sins [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-01
Updated: 2010-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike hates them all, and he doesn't care who knows it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sour Grapes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 7_deadly_sins challenge at LJ - Envy

He hates them all, hates them with the bright, shining heat of the sun he hasn't seen in a century, and he doesn't care who knows it.

He hates the witches, with their soft voices and big eyes, and he wonders how the rest of the group didn't know about them the second they became lovers. They're obvious enough that a blind man would've caught on, with the way they touch each other when they think no one is looking, their hands brushing and fingers tangling when they reach for the same book. And that doesn't even take into account the way they smile at each other, as though nobody else in the whole world exists. They're living in a fool's paradise, wrapped up in a bubble of love, and it's positively nauseating.

He hates the Watcher, snug and secure in the little piece of England that he's created for himself here in America. He despises the man's quiet assurance and serenity, as well as the financial security that allows him to spend his time surrounded by books and idleness. Easy to see he's never known poverty, never had the wolf at his door or felt the sting of contempt from those whose position in society was more secure than his own.

He hates the boy, considers him a useless creature who can't seem to recognize his own worthlessness. It's not bad enough that he doesn't have the sense to know when to stop, or that he seems to think he can actually help the Slayer rather than be a millstone around her neck, but the stupid girl lets him go out to fight like he's not a bumbling idiot just waiting to get killed. It's like seeing the court jester believe he can stand up to the Black Knight with a feather sword, or in the boy's case, an oversize sodding Twinkie. That sort of mindless courage might be lauded by some, but he just thinks it's stupid.

He hates the little girl and her curious, constant questions. Utterly fearless of the thousand ways she could die, she runs tame amid the Scoobies, her endless fascination with their books and strange talismans indulged with smiles and teasing exasperation. Even when she's clearly a nuisance, her presence there is never really despised, her clumsy attempts to help seldom denigrated, and there isn't a one of them that wouldn't instantly leap to protect her, should the need arise. She's a brat, that's all there is to it, and if her exploits aren't curbed, she'll get them all killed, make no mistake about it.

He hates the Slayer - God, how he hates her! Shining like a beacon in the darkness, she dances with a ferocity that he's never seen before, and she glories in it, her exultation calling every demon around to join her. He doesn't know if he hates her more for that or for her bright beauty and girlish laughter, because this one refuses to exist just for the dance. She insists on being a girl, surrounding herself with friends and family and all sorts of pop culture nonsense until it's hard to tell where the girl ends and the Slayer really begins. It's keeping her alive, drawing her life out beyond its natural span, and he despises her for thinking she can thwart fate with makeup, a miniskirt, and a few puny humans by her side.

Spike hates them all, hates their easy camaraderie and laughter and friendship. But most of all, he hates the fact that he knows he'll never be a part of any of it. Their little circle will never expand to include him, even if he takes the Watcher's insane suggestion seriously and tries to actually 'turn his life around', seek redemption and all that fairytale nonsense. No, Spike learned his place in life long ago, and he's not stupid enough to try to deviate from it again. No matter what he might do, he knows that he'll spend the rest of his time in Sunnydale on the outside looking in - and he hates every last one of them for it.


End file.
